User talk:Mr.Wikia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Camera page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 15:21, 9 January 2011 Reply about Bullworth Academy Read the section closely and you'll find that the subjects you said were unlinked actually are linked. Dan the Man 1983 17:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Images Please familiarize yourself with our image policy, Bully Wiki:Image Policy. In regards to the file you recently uploaded, File:Bullymap.jpg, you did not include the original location of the image. Please add this information to the image and to any images you may upload in the future, or BullyWiki staff will be forced to delete them as possible copyright violations. I apologize for being abrupt, but ever since Wikia enabled awards for uploading images, we've had to continually deal with people who upload them as if they were spambots. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:59, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :That page you created about bats, has been deleted. They're birds. Dan the Man 1983 19:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::No, they're bats. I've seen 'em and if you don't believe me play Chapter 1, especially right before Halloween. ::Anyway. ::Yes, there are problems with the images you uploaded. You are supposed to include the website you found an image on, and if possible, the precise link to that image's original location. Like, with an image I uploaded. File:Lawnmowing yard.jpg. ::You'll see that it says 1) I got the image from bully.gta-series.com, 2) the original location of that image, and 3) that all rights are reserved by Rockstar Games and Take Two Interactive. ::If the image is a screenshot you took yourself, then you say that. "Screenshot taken by the uploading user, all rights reserved by Rockstar Games and Take Two Interactive". McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Bats discussion Sorry to pop in unannounced, but before Halloween they could have changed the birds to bats. But otherwise, they are crows. I don't see why removing my talkpage evidence was necessary. Davessi 19:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Bats my arse, they're birds. Dan the Man 1983 20:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Glad somebody agrees. xD I don't remember bats having tail feathers. Davessi 20:56, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Neither do I, also I don't remember bats flying out in the daytime neither, which can be seen in the game. Dan the Man 1983 20:59, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::What talk page evidence was deleted? And no, I'm pretty sure I agree with you guys that the animals in the image are crows, but I've seen bats as well. On the other hand if it's contentious I don't see any need to have an article that consists of one sentence. McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Dan removed the talk-page for "Bats" when he removed the page itself, that's what I meant. But it's back now so it's nvm :D Also I have to play Chapter 1 again just to see the bats, could be interesting Davessi 21:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ (UTC)